


The Second Manager

by SilverKnightKaden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKnightKaden/pseuds/SilverKnightKaden
Summary: Kiyoko didn't really know if she was completely cut out to be the manager of Karasuno's volleyball team, so she turned to one of her closest friends for help. Together, the two make a great pair and help lead their team to victory. Now, once the two have gotten into their third year, could this be their chance to make it big?(I'm using the anime for reference here, and km trying to do it as close to exactly as i can manage, so please dont shout at me if it doesn match the manga qwq)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahah may I be crowned CEO of beginning things and never completing them?
> 
> Anyway, this is my first Haikyuu fic so PLEASE be kind to me qwq

"Kiyoko, wait up!" The dark-haired girl turned around when I shouted, smiling. "You promised we would walk together!"

"You were taking a while, so I thought you wouldn't be coming," she admitted, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Let's get going, then?"

I looped my arm through hers with a wide grin. "Yeah! Like Hell I'd miss greeting the new first years!"

I winced when I realized how loud I was being; Other students in the halls were sending me pointed glares. Either that, or they didn't like seeing me so close to Kiyoko. I huffed at the idea, pulling my friend beside me as I nearly broke out into a sprint.

The gym doors were shut, and two younger boys - probably first years - stood outside it looking at each ther angrily. Squeaks from shoes and volleyballs filled the air, accompanied by the occasional shout of "Nice set!" or "Great serve!"

"...Then nothing's too much to deal with," the shorter, orange-haired boy boy stated, grinning, "not even you! If I try not to look at you, I don't even have to see your dumb face."

"Keep talking, short stack!" the taller one yelled, face contorting in anger. It seemed to startle the shorter one, since his hands raised a little and his mouth hung open.

"Excuse me." Kiyoko removed my arm and stepped forward. The two boys did a double take, like they weren't expecting a girl. "We...need to get through."

At the mention of another person, they looked past her. Their eyes locked on me, and they did a...triple take? The look on their faces definitely gave away that they were not expecting any girls, let alone to of them, to be on the team. "Yeah, sorry to break it up, but we need to get in the gym."

When they stepped aside, Kiyoko walked ahead of me to open the door. The boys' eyes lingered on her a moment, before they moved over to me. It was a little odd, but nothing I wasn't used to. After all, we had a few idiots on our team.

One of those idiots approached us nearly immediately, cheeks tinted pink with a grin on his face. "Hello, ladies! Thanks for all you hard work-" He noticed the large bag that Kiyoko was carrying. "Oh, let me get that!"

"No, thanks," Kiyoko responded, walking past Tanaka with hardly any hesitation in her movement. "I can carry it myself."

"Okay, then! You girls look super gorgeous, today!"

I raised an eyebrow at the grin he gave me as I walked by. "I'm pretty sure you say that every day."

"Well, maybe you get prettier every day I see you!"

Fighting back a smile, I continued walking, hoping and praying that he never realized how easily flustered I was. It was almost too much to handle, sometimes.

"Oh man, they're so pretty when they ignore me!" So, he probably hadn't seen me falter. That was good - any sign of weakness would have just prompted him to keep going. Footsteps padded up behind me to shut the door, and I turned back to see Koushi had done it. We locked eyes, and he grinned at me, waving lightly as he walked my way.

"Glad you two could make it," he said, putting an arm around my shoulders. God, what was it about boys and personal boundaries?! "Those first years were making a lot of trouble, so we had to lock 'em out for a bit."

"What kind of trouble?" His arm left my shoulder as I kneeled down to set my bag against the wall, pulling out my brand-new notepad. I had a different one for each year that I always made sure to carry with me.

"Trouble like knocking the VP's toupee off and onto Daichi's head!" Tanaka giggled, putting a hand over his mouth to try and stop the sound.

"Tanaka!" Both of the third years knocked him in the back of his head. "We weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!"

Not long after, the boys started up practice like normal, with Daichi taking lead. We were noticeably missing a few members, but Kiyoko and I assumed that they'd be coming back soon. After all, each of the boys we'd gotten to know over the past few years had a deep, genuine love for volleyball.

"Good work, everybody!" The shout, accompanied by a whistle, signalled the end of practice. I took my notepad to put it back in my bag. I hadn't been able to take many notes, not with so few players on the court. Still, I had done my best and tried to come up with as many plays as I could.

"You know what I bet those two goofballs are thinking right now?" I overheard Tanaka say. "That if they can beat us, then they'll make the team, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Suga replied, "but all they really have to do is cool off and prove to everybody that they've learned their lesson."

"Captain!" The two boys, whose names I learned were Hinata and Kageyama, were shouting from outside. Everyone turned to the still closed gym door where the shouting came from. When Daichi opened it up, they yelled in tandem, "We challenge you to a match!"

Tanaka almost immediately began to laugh, holding his stomach as the boys continued. "If we win, you have to let us join!"

"Guys," the bald spiker laughed, "I'm psychic!"

"Now," the first years started, "we want to prove that we finally understand how to work together as teammates!"

"Did you practice saying that together to sound like you're getting along better?" I asked, at the same moment where Suga spoke, "How many times did you rehearse that?" The two flushed at the questions. That was answer enough.

"This is gold!" Tanaka sounded like his stomach would burst with laughter. "I could get used to having these clowns on the team!"

"If you lose?" Daichi asked, arms folded.

"Then you get to choose the penalty!" Kageyama answered.

"Huh," Daicihi muttered in thought, "club application form. Here's an idea; we have two other first years joining the club spon. You'll play against them in a three-on-three match." The two boys looked a little confused, especially Hinata. "We do this game every year with our new club members so we cna get an idea of how they play."

"But, if it's gonna be three on three, then who's our third player?" Hinata asked.

"Tanaka, you're with them," Daichi said, turning to his underclassman. "Make sure they behave, alright?"

"Aw man, why me?"

"Well, you seem to like them."

"Don't drag me in their mess!"

"That's too bad." Daichi looked down and to the side a little. "I was thinking you'd be the only one tough enough to keep these delinquents in line."

Those words clearly intrigued Tanaka, as he put his hands on his sides and chuckled. "Ah, well, why the heck not, when you put it like that!" He hopped down the steps to the gym, standing before the first years to pat Hinata's head. "Just stick with me, little man. 'Kay?"

"Anyway," Daichi continued, "here's the penalty if you lose. For the remainder of my time here at Karasuno, Kageyama cannot be the setter."

"Huh?" Kageyama's eyebrow raised.

"Is that the only penalty we have, sir?" Hinata asked. I smiled at his use of the word 'sir', which I had never heard used toward Daichi in that manner.

"If the setter is aggressive, self-centered, and driven by his own ego, the team can't win." Kageyama seemed to seethe in his spot, and Daichi noticed. "What? I'm not saying I'll reject your application to join. I'm sure you'll be well-suited to a different position."

"No way!" Kageyama shouted. "I'm a setter!"

"Then win the game." The captain seemed unimpressed by the volume and agression of the boy before him. "You're the one who thought you could win without help, right?"

"Hey, um...uh, what about me?" Hinata asked.

"We play on Saturday," Daichi continued.

"Come on!" Hinata hopped in his spot a little, like he was trying to draw attention to himself. "I'm over here, too, ya know!"

"Don't worry," Tanaka began as Suga reached for the back of his jacket, "your cool upperclassman is gonna show you the r-" He was cut off by his setter yanking him back into the gym by his jacket collar.

"See ya!" the setter called out, before closing the doors once again. Once they were shut, Tanaka returned to his feet as Suga spoke again. "Daichi, aren't you being a little too harsh?"

"He's right, boss. You're acting a bit more strict than usual." Tanaka turned to his captain.

"Yeah," the setter continued, "is there some special reason you're doing this?"

"Well, sort of," Daichi answered. "You saw those two play last year, think back."

I tried to remember the middle school games I had attended with them. I hadn't been there for every game, since my mom needed me home a little early.

"Kageyama had exceptional talent for a middle schooler," Daichi went on, "but now, he's got almost nothing to show for it. If nothing changes, that lone wolf personality of his will hold him back in high school, too. I don't want him dragging this team down. The big difference now is...that he and Hinata are on the same team."

"What, Hinata?" Tanaka interrupted. "Uh, yeah, I guess he's kind of a crazy ball of energy and agility."

"Right, but he hasn't reached his potential." I took a step closer, leaving my bag against the wall to try and listen more on what Daichi had to say. "He's got incredible speed and quick refleexes, not to mention that jumping power, but he never played with a real setter before. Kageyama, on the other hand, wants a spiker fast enough to hit the sets he makes. Separately, their abilities are limited, but put them together, and let them work on some combinations."

I thought back on those matches. The idea of mixing the control Kageyama held with the power Hinata carried...

"Karasuno will have the perfect team." Daichi grinned at his own words. "It's gonna be fantastic."

He finished with that grin on his face, and he continued to put his things away as Tanaka leaned against the wall. I returned to my bag, tucking my notepad safely into one of the pockets.

"Let me help," Suga offered as I stood with my bag. "That looks pretty heavy."

I shook my head. "Thanks, but I got it. I'm dropping half of this stuff off at my locker in the club room, anyway." I swung my bag onto my shoulders, holding in a wince at how heavy it was. I'd been carrying it all day, and it was definitely beginning to take a toll on my back. Suga frowned, pulling the bag from my hands before I could properly put it on.

"You're gonna break your back carrying something this heavy," he warned, carefully tossing the bag over one of his shoulder's. He looked a bit silly, holding the durable, bright pink backpack Daichi had given me for my last birthday, since my old backpack broke right after a trip the previous year.

Tanaka suddenly cleared his throat loudly, turning the attention of half the court toward him. "I forget," he seemed to be intentionally speaking loudly, "we start practice at seven a.m. tomorrow, don't we?"

"Uh, yeah?" Suga replied, shifting the weight of my bag on his shoulder. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh, not at all-Ah, anyway, do you think the vice principal's nappy rug made it out alive?"

"We're not supposed to talk about that," Daichi reminded him again, sounding like he was speaking through gritted teeth. Knowing him, he probably was.

After putting away the volleyballs, I returned to Suga, trying to get my bag back.

"At least let me take it to the club room for you," he offered, walking toward the door. Realizing I couldn't win, I sighed and followed him up the room, even letting him open the door for me.

"Thank you," I said as he placed the bag right next to my locker. "I'll get done quick so you can change."

"Um..." He sounded like he wanted to ask something, so I glanced over my shoulder, halfway through putting my new club outfit into my locker.

"Something the matter?"

He rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "Are you...busy Thrusday after practice? I was thinking that you and I could stsrt working on some new plays, since last year's third years are gone."

I furrowed my brows in sadness. Of course, the one time I could be alone with Suga, I'd be busy. "Yeah, Kiyoko and I are setting Thursdays aside for studying." He seemed upset by this, too. "Oh, but I'm free Friday!"

He perked up at that. "I am, too! So, are you good with meeting up at my place?"

"Sure!" I turned back to my locker to hide my grin. The clothes I held were lazily placed inside, soon followed by shoes and a few extra notepads, just in case I ran out of space too quickly. With that done, I picked my bag back up. It had gotten a little bit lighter, and I was sure I could carry it to my bus stop. "We can walk together after practice, okay?"

He nodded as I walked by him, trying to hold in a grin. I skipped down the stairs and onto ground level, feeling strangely light on my feet. This school year had only just started, but I could already tell it was going to be something great, for all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hardly get myself out of bed. How was I expected to move so early in the morning? It was totally unfair that school started at the early hours of the morning, sometimes before the sun had even come all the way over the trees.

At the very least, Mom made it very easy to wake up. "Breakfast is ready! Come and get it while it's hot!"

With a groan and a back-breaking stretch, I rolled onto my side to try and get out of bed. Jeez, sometimes, it felt like I was sixty years old with how difficult it was for me to move in the morning. Even so, the scent of bacon and syrup wafted up from the kitchen, all but dragging me out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. Thankfully, I had showered the night before, which meant I woke up feeling slightly less gross than usual and was able to brush my teeth without waiting for the water to heat up. Mom walked past the bathroom, backtracking a few steps to look at me.

"Oh, I didn't hear you leave your room," she told me. "I was just going to wake you up."

"I smelled bacon," I told her shortly, spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. "You can't seriously expect me to sleep through that." She laughed, reaching over to playfully pat my head, before returning to the kitchen.

"I washed your uniform, by the way," she informed me. "It might still be hanging to dry, I don't remember if I brought it in."

"Alright, I'll check. Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, kiddo."

I sighed, setting my now-clean toothbrush back in the cup next to Mom's. My reflection glared back at me, mirroring my own expression. "What's your problem?" I asked, only getting the same question in response. "Fine, whatever. Be that way."

My clothes were, in fact, still hanging to dry, but they smelled and felt fresh. It was always nice to put on freshly cleaned clothes. They were so inviting, and they smelled way better than my gym clothes did.

Breakfast was hardly warm anymore by the time I finished getting ready, but I refused Mom's offer to reheat it. "I don't have a lot of time, it's a decent walk to school," I said, drizzling syrup over my pancakes and bacon. "I'll eat it as is and head out soon."

"Alright, just don't choke like that one time."

"Awh, come on! I thought we agreed to forget about that!"

The sun was barely peeking at me from over the horizon when I left the house, calling a short 'goodbye' to my mom. She responded with the same, and I shifted my bag to sit comfortably along my back as I shut the door. The walk to school wasn't very long, but it was enough to make me wish Mom would have time to drive me to school. Sadly, she couldn't since she left the house immediately after to go to work, at a restaurant on the other side of town. I never made a fuss out of it, since it really did more good for my body than anything else. God knows the early morning walks to school would help exercise those pancakes away.

Our neighborhood was nice enough - even though we would never be able to afford the nicest parts of town, we at least had some kind neighbors. There were occasional cookouts, and most of our elderly neighbors liked to treat me as their grandchild by sending gifts on my birthday and attending important events. If my mother's promises to them held true, almost all of our neighbors were going to be there for my graduation. The thought was somehow comforting and unnerving at the same time. It was weird to me, the idea that people with no deep connection to me would go out of their way to support and celebrate the things that I did. They could hardly remember my name, sometimes, but they'd still promise to make it if they could.

School was just as boring and tiresome as always. I was smart enough to get by, and I usually got pretty good grades without trying too hard. That's not to say I was a genius - that would be completely untrue. I did just a little more work than I needed to pass, and the rest would happen if it happened. As long as I passed my classes at every report card, my mom had sworn not to make a big deal about my grades.

Today was a day that I didn't really feel like listening too much. I could tell the teacher was eyeing me a little, as if she couldn't tell if I was asleep or not, but she seemed to decide that keeping my eyes open was good enough. Her lessons continued, boring as ever, while I struggled to remain awake. The lunch bell was my hero, cutting her off at the end of a sentence.

"Alright, we'll continue after lunch," she called out, before releasing everyone to eat. I reached into my bag for my lunch, only to realize I didn't have it.

"Damn," I muttered, remembering the bento box sitting on the counter next to where Mom had been cooking. I must have forgotten to grab it.

Thankfully, I always had at least a little money on me, just in case. That money came form when I helped Mom at work, waiting on tables or mopping up the kitchen after hours. I felt a little pride in me, knowing that, little by little, I was earning cash of my own accord, not just borrowing other people's or using Mom's.

A yawn escaped me as I slid away from my desk, pulling my bag over my shoulders like it had been that morning. The nearest vending machines were right outside the gym we used for volleyball practice, and that was about a three minute walk from my classroom. That walk was accompanied by the sounds of conversations around me, and the occasional scuffle of other people's feet. I waved at a couple of friends along the way, but didn't find it necessary to bother any of them. Instead, I kept up my pace and continued walking to the vending machines, passing Suga and the shorter new kid, Hinata, along the way. Both sent me a little wave, which I returned with a smile, before rounding the corner to grab a snack. At last, the food was right in front of me. I got some milk, cookies, and chips before deciding I had enough.

"Mind if I stay here and watch?" I asked the boys, perching on the steps to the gym.

"I don't mind," Suga answered. Hinata nodded to say the same, and I opened up my chips as they resumed practicing.

I tried not to intrude too much on their conversations, but it was extremely hard to do. After all, both of them were really close to me, and they weren't really talking quietly. It didn't seem as if it mattered whether or not I heard.

"So, why do you get so competitive when it comes to Kageyama?" Suga asked, continuing whatever conversation they'd been having before I showed up. "If you ask me, it's better to avoid making enemies with guys like that."

Hinata looked to the side, a gloomy expression across his face. "That day at the tournament," he began, "Kageyama was so good at everything he did. And he was way taller than me! And stronger. It just really bothered me to see him standing in my way like that." The sour tone and look an his face spoke volumes above what his words did.

"Yeah, I think I get it," Suga told him.

"That's why I came to Karasuno," Hinata went on as I sipped on my apple juice. "To beat him."

"Really? If he's the reason you came here, then is he the reason you play volleyball in the first place?"

"Uh!" Hinata was clearly startled and thrown off by the question. "Um, well...I just think that, if I finally get strong enough to win against Kageyama, then I will be able to stand up to all kinds of tough opponents, 'cause I've never seen anyone play like him." He looked up from the volleyball, fire in his eyes and determination on his features. "I don't ever want to lose again."

"I see," Suga put out. "So, what you're saying is, if you had to rank all the players in your own age group, you'd give Kageyama the top spot? That's quite an endorsement."

"That's one way to word it, I guess," I muttered into my straw. Hinata didn't look like he enjoyed that idea - the ball in his hands seemed to be on the verge of breaking from how hard he was squeezing it, and his face was scrunched up in what almost looked like anger.

"Well..." He struggled to find - or maybe force - the words. and I knew what that meant.

"He's no longer your most powerful enemy," Koushi said, causing our orange-haired underclassmen to glance up from the ball. Koushi might have actually just saved that ball's life, and, by extent, saved the three of us from a long-winded lashing from Daichi. "Now, he's your most powerful ally." I nodded my own agreement.

"That doesn't mean you can't still strive to better yourself," I spoke, and they both turned in my direction. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be better than you were before, or even wanting to be the strongest person on your team."

Hinata seemed to consider my words, but Suga quickly shook him out of his thoughts. "Anyway, let's do some receives."

"Sure!"

They continued doing this until lunch was over, at which time Hinata had to walk a different way from myself and Suga, since he was a first year. He left with another wave, this one a bit more lively than his last.

"Good kid," I said, right before putting my last cookie in my mouth all in one piece.

"Yeah, really energetic, too," Suga added. "I really wonder where all of that comes from."

"Maybe it's something to do with his height," I offered. "I mean, Nishinoya's kinda the same way, right? Their energy must be more concentrated than us."

"Maybe."

"Oh, here's my class," I told him, turning toward the classroom door. "See you at practice, okay?"

"Yeah, see you there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie i never expected to get ANY comments on this fic, especially so fast and considering the fact that its my second fic started on this platform!!! thanks for all the love, it really did make me happy
> 
> still awful with chapter names slkdls
> 
> im considering making a detroit become human one shot books bc i LOVE markus so much, but idk....

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the chapter names if/when i finish the fic, but im just so bad with them....


End file.
